


Before the War

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: tamingthemuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Wesley before the war with the Senior Partners of Wolfram and Hart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the War

**Title:** Before the War  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)**theladymerlin**  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Wesley  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #374 Before the war  
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** AtS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** none  
 **Summary:** Spike and Wesley before the war with the Senior Partners of Wolfram and Hart  
 **A/N:** Seemed an obvious connection to this week's prompt and I do like these two together.

 

Angel quote from the final episode Not Fade Away -

_We'll be ready, but today, I want you guys to go out. Live. Do whatever you want._

 

The sharp prick of fangs scratching the taut skin of his neck, just where it met his shoulder, drove him over the edge into a blissful spiral of feeling. His fingers straightening, releasing their tight, clenching grip on the headboard. His whole body reacting to the forbidden with a thirst which still surprised him. His orgasm rushed through him as the vampire hovering above him, in him, thrust deeply, strongly, finally reaching his own completion with a roar.

His lover stayed lying above him, keeping most of his weight on his own arms. Wes smiled, knowing his partner was still, even now, protecting and caring for him. 

“I'm a vampire.”

Surprise caused Wesley to stiffen. “I know.”

“I'm not him.”

Wes relaxed in understanding. “No, you're not.”

“Not her either.”

Wes easily slipped out from underneath the hovering body and stretched out next to Spike, who had turned and was pointedly staring at the ugly painting on bedroom wall. Wes had always hated that painting. “Stop fretting. I'm here, with you. I chose to spend my final hours with you. Not Angel, not Illyria, but you. I know who and what you are and that is exactly why I chose to be here.” 

Spike sighed tiredly and finally turned troubled blue eyes on his lover. “'M sorry.”

“Don't be.” Wesley smiled and ran a hand lightly along Spike's arm, the fine hairs gently tickling at his palm. “It's one of the things I find so terribly endearing about you.”

“Wha?” Spike snorted. “That I'm all touchy feely like some nancy boy human instead of the demon I'm supposed to be?”

“Spike, there is nothing wrong with feelings,” Wes lectured, half-heartedly. His wandering hand reached up to play with a loose, blonde curl. He twirled it round his finger while he pondered the complexities of Spike's feelings. “But …,” he began hesitantly, “...I think you know that. Too many people have used you, left you. I would gladly hunt them all down and...and rip out their entrails for hurting you.”

Spike smiled, slowly, happily, his eyes twinkling. “Shame we only have today. I would've liked to have seen that. Do you miss her?”

Wes didn't need to ask who. “Every single day. You?”

“Yeah. I wouldn't mind, ya know. I understand how much she meant to you and she was something special. I could never replace that.” 

Wes marvelled that someone so brash and confident could be so insecure. It hadn't taken him long to discover the softness inside of the cocky exterior. Fred had always told him it was there. He wished he had listened sooner. Sex with Spike was hard and hot and all-consuming. It was bloody fantastic but Wesley wanted something more. To show Spike something more.“You aren't supposed to. You are special to me in your own way. We could do something different. I could show you how I feel. I've been rather wanting to try...”

“Topping?” Spike laughed in delight when Wesley nodded. “Think I'd like that.” 

“Is it allowed?” he asked, remembering something he'd read long ago in a tattered book in the dusty, Council library. 

Spike gave him a look and an arched eyebrow. “Never been one to follow the rules. Do what I want, when I want.”

“And yet another of those endearing qualities,” Wes laughed.

“'Nough of your endearing qualities 'fore I change my mind,” Spike complained. 

Wesley rolled so he was lying on top, taking Spike's lips gently. A tongue gliding smoothly over Spike's lower lip, asking for permission to enter. Hands stroking slowly, softly.

“Take me. Show me. Love me,” Spike whispered, his head dropping back to allow Wesley access to his neck. 

“Yes,” Wesly breathed, nibbling on the tender flesh. “Yes.”

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
